


3/365

by Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie



Series: 365 day drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie/pseuds/Hopefully_A_Anon_Stannie
Summary: Aftermath of POA.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 365 day drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588588
Kudos: 2





	3/365

**Author's Note:**

> So so sorry for the procrastination!!

"You're finally free, Pads." Remus murmured into Padfoots wet fur. Padfoot wagged his tail. "I never thought I'd be here with you again-" Remus said, "Peter's trial is next week, you're obligated to go." 

Sirius transformed back, causing the tip of his nose to touch Remus's. "I don't wanna." He said with a pout, "git doesn't even deserve a bloody trial! I didn't also get one, straight to Azkaban I went." 

Remus sighed, "you're out now, thankfully. And I agree, but the Ministry isn't just going to believe an ex-professor who's also a werewolf and a suppose ex-felon."

"Bugger."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe bac on traack w this series  
> im gunna start a full fledge story soon.


End file.
